Dovewing
Dovepaw is a fluffy pale gray she-cat with brilliant pale golden eyes. History In the Power of Three Series ''Sunrise :In the middle of leaf-bare, Dovekit and her sister, Ivykit, are born to Whitewing and Birchfall. :At the end of the book, Dovekit and Ivykit make their first venture of the nursery with all of the warriors watching. Jayfeather, who is watching them, realizes that one of the two kits may be the third in the prophecy ''"There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws", because Hollyleaf disappeared.Revealed in Sunrise, page 318 In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice :Dovekit is apprenticed in the beginning of the book to Lionblaze, along with her sister, Ivypaw. Lionblaze and Cinderheart, Ivypaw's mentor, take them down to the lake to gather water, and they are surprised to see how small it was. While Dovepaw listens closely to what Lionblaze had to say, Ivypaw wanders away to investigate a dead fish. A RiverClan warrior, Rainstorm, sees her and runs towards her, thinking she was eating the fish. Before he can attack, he gets stuck in the mud and requires help. After rescuing him, they take him back to the ThunderClan camp to rest. Dovepaw is chosen to later escort Rainstorm home, and says a brief good bye to Ivypaw. When they reach the RiverClan camp, she notices that there is a very sick cat in the camp. :A moon later, she gets a dream from Yellowfang, where the gray she-cat tells her the prophecy: ''After the sharp-eyed jay and the roaring lion, peace will come on dove's gentle wing. Dovepaw tries to forget about the dream, but then realizes that it wasn't ordinary. :Later on, Dovepaw tells everyone about the big brown animals she has heard are blocking the water from getting to the lake. The warriors grow angry with her, and tell her to stop making up lies and tales for the nursery. After everything has quieted down, Lionblaze goes over to her and says to follow him. He leads her outside of the apprentices' den and asks her what she can hear, and she says that she can hear the dawn patrol returning, and that Berrynose trod on a thistle a while ago. When the patrol appears, Lionblaze sees that she is right. He then goes to get Jayfeather, and voices his suspicions that Dovepaw may be the One. Dovepaw asks them what the One is, but is ignored. Jayfeather tells her that she can hear things and see things other cats can't, which surprises Dovepaw.She is resentful when she finds out that she is part of a prophecy, stating that she does not wish to be special. Jayfeather explains to her that it's not her choice, and she has to learn about her powers for the good of the four Clans. :Later, when Lionblaze convinces Firestar, who convinces the other leaders, to send a patrol upstream to see if something is blocking the water, Dovepaw and her mentor are chosen to go for ThunderClan. They meet up on ShadowClan territory and find that Tigerheart, Toadfoot, Petalfur, Rippletail, Whitetail, and Sedgewhisker would be going with them. Family Members Mother: :WhitewingRevealed in Sunrise: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Father: :BirchfallRevealed in Sunrise: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Sister: :IvypawRevealed in Sunrise: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Uncles: :SpiderlegRevealed in Firestar's Quest: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :FoxleapRevealed in The Sight: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :ShrewpawRevealed in Firestar's Quest: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Aunts: :HollykitRevealed in Midnight: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :LarchkitRevealed in Midnight: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :IcecloudRevealed in The Sight: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Grandmothers: :FerncloudRevealed in Midnight: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :BrightheartRevealed in Firestar's Quest: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Grandfathers: :DustpeltRevealed in Midnight: Living (As of''The Fourth Apprentice'') :CloudtailRevealed in Firestar's Quest: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Great-Uncles: :BrackenfurRevealed in Fire and Ice: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :ThornclawRevealed in Rising Storm: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :AshfurRevealed in Fire and Ice: Deceased, Residence Unknown Great-Aunt: :CinderpeltRevealed in Fire and Ice: Deceased, Reborn as Cinderheart Great-Grandmothers: :PrincessRevealed in Fire and Ice: Living (Confirmed alive by Erin Hunter) :BrindlefaceRevealed in Fire and Ice: Deceased, Confirmed StarClan member :FrostfurRevealed in Forest of Secrets: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Cousins: :ToadstepRevealed in Dark River: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :RosepetalRevealed in Dark River: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Great, Great Uncle: :FirestarRevealed in Into the Wild: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Indirect Cousins: :LeafpoolRevealed in Firestar's Quest: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :SquirrelflightRevealed in Firestar's Quest: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :JayfeatherRevealed in The Sight: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :LionblazeRevealed in The Sight: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :HollyleafRevealed in The Sight: Status Unknown :HoneyfernRevealed in Sunset: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :CinderheartRevealed in Sunset: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :PoppyfrostRevealed in Sunset: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :MolepawRevealed in Sunset: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Kit Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Apprentices